


Take a chance (on me)

by Lilith_the_ancient



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_the_ancient/pseuds/Lilith_the_ancient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the beach scene had gone slightly different and Erik had been given a warning of how much damage his actions could do to the one person he cares about more than he is willing to admit? This all is just an excuse to write top!Charles really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a chance (on me)

_This was written as a Christmas present for the Charles to my Erik, my darling Bibi, who wanted top!Charles and belly-button licking. Posting with her kind permission._

_This is a shameless PWP pretending to have plot. You´ve been warned._

 

As Erik floated Shaw’s lifeless body in front of him, for all to see, preparing to give a speech, he was met with Raven’s anxious shouts.

 

“Erik! Help! It’s Charles. He’s collapsed! We can’t wake him up!”

Despite her fearsome blue form, Raven looked terrified and very, very young.

 

Shaw’s body fell to the ground, forgotten, as Erik ran into the ruins of the plane, the other mutants gingerly following him and Raven. There was Moira cradling Charles’ head on her lap. His face was frighteningly pale.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I...I’m not sure. One moment he was talking to you, then he let out a horrible scream and collapsed. I’ve been trying to revive him, but nothing works.” There was a tremor in Moira’s voice.

 

Things slowly became clear in Erik’s mind. Charles begging him not to kill Shaw, Charles holding him, with his _mind_ , as Erik killed him, killed him _slowly_. Had Charles felt all of that? Had it caused permanent damage? Had Erik killed his best friend, because he was too focused on revenge and too stubborn to stop and listen to him? Erik felt anger at his own stupidity rise in his chest, overriding the growing panic.

 

He had to think on his feet. Charles needed medical attention fast. Human doctors probably were of no use in this situation as the trauma was linked to his telepathic ability. A glance to the right showed that Hank was relatively unharmed. His expertise was their best bet. They had to get Charles to Westchester and fast. On a second inspection, Erik noticed that Shaw’s mutants were still around, including the red-skinned teleporter. Perfect. Erik addressed them.

 

“Your leader is dead. Do you still want to pursue this foolish feud? The humans know of our existence now. Soon their weapons will turn against us. My fellow mutants, this is not the time to be divided, but to stand together as brothers and sisters.  Join us. You will be safe in our base.” He extended a hand and after some hesitation Angel made a move towards him. Azazel and Riptide followed her lead.

 

“Can you teleport us to Westchester?” Azazel nodded and Erik gave him the coordinates.

 

The group disappeared in red smoke just moments before dozens of missiles obliterated the beach.

 

****

In Westchester, Charles soon woke up and after Hank´s examination showed he was physically fine, insisted on being allowed to go change, dismissing Hank´s protests. When Erik came over to check on him and heard that Charles left the makeshift infirmary he took off after him.

 

Charles was just putting on his cardigan when Erik burst into his room, nearly ripping the door off its hinges in the process. Charles calmly proceeded to fasten the buttons.

 

“What the devil do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Good evening to you too, Erik. I was getting ready for dinner.”

 

“The only thing you should be getting ready for is going back to Hank and resting.”

 

“Hank checked me over, I’m fine.” Finished with his cardigan, Charles turned to Erik and fixed him with a stare.

 

“You collapsed. We couldn’t wake you up. For a moment I thought I…”, Erik looked away.

 

Charles took a step closer, his look of annoyance making place for one of intrigued amusement. “You what?”

 

“I was worried sick, alright!”

 

“Well, good” Charles stuck out his chin defiantly.

 

“What?”

 

Charles smiled and took another step towards Erik. “It means you care.”

 

“Of course I care! Why would you think…”, he trailed off when Charles took hold of his shoulder and moved uncomfortably close. Suddenly Erik’s throat was very dry and he could not quite make himself look Charles in the eye.

 

With his other hand, Charles gently brushed Erik’s hair out of his face and let his fingers linger on his cheek. “Have I misjudged your feelings for me, my friend? Because I think you feel the same.”

 

“No,” Erik whispered. Yet, he untangled himself from Charles’ grasp and turned away.

 

“Then what? Is it because we’re both men?”

 

Erik let out an unhappy snort. “We’re mutants Charles, do you honestly think they can hate us more than they already do because of something else?”

 

“What then?”

 

Erik sighed, and after a few moments seemingly gathering his courage, turned around to face Charles. “A war is coming Charles, it’s inevitable, and I’m not sure we’ll end up on the same side. This will complicate things even more.” For a moment Erik looked incredibly vulnerable, eyes shining, fists clenched, biting his lip, then the mask of indifference was back in place. Charles, however, could still feel his emotions practically radiating from him: fear, sadness, but above all, crushing loneliness and longing.

 

“There is no point in worrying about what may happen and forget to live in the moment. Erik, allow yourself this, at least.” Charles resumed caressing Erik’s cheek.

 

“I don’t think…”

 

But his words were cut off by Charles’ lips pressing against his. They remained perfectly still, as if this moment would shatter should they move or draw a breath. Charles’ lips were soft and warm, just the barest of pressure connecting them. Then very carefully, Charles, licked Erik’s bottom lip, entwining his hands in Erik’s hair. He pushed their bodies closer and at that contact a full body shiver went through Erik. He gasped in the breath he did not know he was holding and pulled Charles flush against him, opening his mouth to an eager tongue. The kiss suddenly turned frantic, needy. When they parted, both of them were panting and any words Erik wanted to utter, died on his lips, once he saw Charles: lips moist and red, face flushed, eyes unfocused.

 

“You want this.” Not a question.

 

“Reading my mind again, Charles?”

 

“Reading your body,” Charles said. And to emphasize his words, he placed his hands on Erik’s hips and sensuously ground his own hips against him. Erik gasped and let his head fall back, closing his eyes. Charles sneaked his hands under Erik’s turtleneck and started caressing his stomach and sides, while slowly walking them towards the bed. Once he reached the destination, he hooked his fingers under the hem and pulled the turtleneck off Erik, pushing him backwards in the process. Erik landed with an audible ‘oomph’.

 

“Besides,” Charles said, crawling onto the bed on his hands and knees, “you act as if me being able to read your mind is a bad thing in this. It’s not. It helps me know what you want.” In one smooth move he pulled his shirt together with his cardigan over his head and off. He then lowered his head and licked a line from Erik’s clavicle to his jaw. Suckling and nibbling on his neck, Charles switched from talking to projecting his words directly into Erik’s mind.

 

/I know what you like./

 

Erik pulled Charles’ head up and they locked in a kiss. He let his hands roam over Charles’ body, mapping his flesh, until they came to rest on the curve of Charles’ backside, kneading his cheeks through his slacks. Charles detached his lips from Erik’s and moaned, then immediately latched onto a different patch of skin and started to lick and suck as if his life depended on it. First Erik’s throat, then the crook between his neck and shoulder, then slowly down, licking over a nipple, until Erik was reduced to a whimpering mess.

 

/And I can give it to you./ Blue eyes flashed and pinned Erik’s gaze as Charles drew a line down Erik’s stomach with the tip of his tongue without breaking eye-contact. When that tongue dipped into Erik’s belly-button, he gasped and slung an arm over his face.

 

“Mein Gott, Charles, you’re a demon!”

 

Charles chuckled and the sound reverberated through Erik’s body, making him shiver.  While his mouth stayed occupied with Erik’s belly-button, his hands unfastened his belt and trousers. Charles took a moment to pull Erik’s trousers, underwear, socks and shoes off, but then immediately got back to his task of tasting every inch of Erik’s body. Currently he had reached his inner thigh and Erik was growing impatient, judging by the tight grip he had on Charles’ hair. Charles hitched one of Erik´s legs over his shoulder and licked his impressive cock from root to tip, then swallowed it down. Above him Erik gasped and fisted the sheets.

 

While Charles was by no means experienced in this, his telepathy, like he had claimed, was definitely an asset. He could ‘read’ what made Erik see stars and repeat it. He was also by no means an innocent lover. Being a curious teenager with telepathic abilities had exposed him to all kinds of sexual conduct, at least in theory. A theory, he could not wait to put into practice at that moment.

 

/I’ve wanted you since the moment I met you./ With his mouth still on Erik’s cock he managed, with a lot of wriggling and little finesse, to divest himself of his trousers and underwear. Then his licks became sloppier, descending, until he tongued at Erik’s opening, coating it in saliva and gently nudging it with the tip.

 

“Cha – ah! –arles! What..”

 

/Shhh, settle down love, I promise, I’ll make it feel so good. I just…I positively have to have you…now./ Even in his head Charles sounded on edge, vibrating with want. Accompanying the words, feelings and images came tumbling into Erik’s mind; need, want, happiness, desire, bodies entwined in all kinds of poses, Charles in him, Charles riding him, the taste of his own cock. So much sensations that he felt he could drown in them. He hardly noticed that Charles had departed for a moment to rummage in the bedside drawer, only partly starting to pay attention when he felt a slick finger enter him. At the same time Charles’ mouth on his cock returned and the thoughts, images and words in his head became almost deafening.

 

“Ch…Charles, s-stop, please, it’s too much,” he managed to gasp out.

 

Immediately the noise disappeared, only leaving behind an external sensation of restrained emotions.

 

Charles had his forehead resting against Erik’s thigh and was gulping in air. Blue eyes met his, looking apologetic and sheepish.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ve never let my power get out of hand like that. The things you do to me, Erik.”

 

The thought that it was him that had gotten the usually so composed and proper Charles so worked up, was surprisingly arousing. That, together with the finger which had never stopped slowly massaging his insides, had ignited a new fire in his body and everything suddenly felt a lot more urgent. A second finger joined the first and Charles drew his cock into his mouth, sucking and licking at the head. The unpleasantness of the stretch was compensated by the strange, yet pleasant sensation of Charles massaging his prostate and soon Erik was ready to take more than just fingers.

 

Charles looked glorious as he entered him: flushed all over, brow furrowed, eyes closed and biting his lip in concentration, oh so careful to stay still and let Erik get used to him. This was, of course, too great an opportunity for Erik to let it pass. So he suddenly pushed up his hips, sheathing Charles in him to the root. While it caused him to hiss at the sudden jab of pain, Charles’ reaction was priceless. Blue eyes flying open, pupils blown, mouth falling open, uttering the most beautiful broken sounds Erik had ever heard.

 

Charles started moving in earnest then, one hand holding himself up, the other wrapped around Erik’s cock, setting up a quick pace. It took a few well-placed thrusts and the right kind of pressure of thumb against slit and Erik was coming with a soundless cry, clutching at Charles’ sweat-soaked back. Charles needed just a few more thrusts, loosing himself in the heat of Erik’s body around him and coming with something akin to a sob.

 

For a while they just lay there, basking in the afterglow and both too content to move, until Charles broke the silence.

 

“Yesterday night, I felt your presence outside the door, but you didn’t knock or come in.”

 

“No. I suppose, I didn’t have the guts. I also wasn’t sure if you would see me, after our discussion in the library.” Erik paused, thought about it, then added, “if you knew I was there, why didn’t you ask me in?”

 

“I suppose…, if it would have been yesterday, it would have felt, I don’t know, different. Like a good-bye of sorts, like an ending. I wanted it to feel like a beginning.”

 

“Is this what it is, now? A beginning?”

 

Charles smiled and pulled him closer. “I don’t know, but I do hope so.”   





End file.
